Truth or Dare
by AriaAmaranth
Summary: The campers gather with each other at night and play 3 rounds of Truth or Dare.


**Hello, this is a story and its called.. Drum roll please.. TRUTH OR DARE! This will be so freaking funny. Be sure to get ready to laugh your pants off. Enjoy!**

**3rd Person POV**

Annabeth was in my cabin getting read for bed when she heard a knock on her cabin door. She wasn't sure who would knock at this time of night. She opened the door and found the Stolls, Percy, Thalia, Grover, Juniper, Katie, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Nico waiting for her.

"Hurry up and get dressed Wise Girl." Percy said

"Why?" Annabeth asked

"Cause we're gonna play some Truth or Dare."

"HADES NO"

"Come on get dressed."

"Fine" she muttered " But your going to have to wait some time for me to get dressed, I just UNDRESSED." They had to wait 30 minutes. Annabeth took a 25-minute nap. After she got dressed, she went outside to see all of them waiting for her. They went to the Poseidon cabin cause it had the most space and Percy was the only person there. Everyone took his or her seats. Ananbeth sat next to Percy and even before she sat down next to him, she felt the sea aura from him.

"Okay than, why don't Thalia go first?" Annabeth asked

"Okay.. Hmmm Percy truth or dare?" Thalia asked

"Dare" Percy answered

"I dare you to bring Annabeth to Chiron and kiss her in front of him"

"WHAT!?" Percy and Annabeth screamed at the same time.

"You heard me, go do it." Thalia said with a smug look on her face

"Fine, Annabeth come on. And Thalia wipe that look off your face." Thalia wiped that look off her face

"We are so dead aren't we?" Annabeth said as they walked out Percy's cabin.

"Yup" He answered.

As they walked to the Big House, they found Mr. D and Chiron playing poker. Invisible players. Chiron had a winning hand and used it.

Dionysus sighed." Oh Cameron, you always win don't you" He took a sip of diet coke.

They walked slowly inside the big house and Annabeth whistled to get Chiron's attention. Dionysus's and Chiron's head snapped to see what the commotion was all about. He turned around to find them kissing. He was about to say something, but they already ran back to Percy's cabin. They went in and slammed the door shut.

"We. Are. So. Dead." Percy and Annabeth said in unison. Everyone was laughing, or trying to not to laugh.

"What happened?" Thalia said trying to contain her laughter.

"Long story short, we walked into the big house, whistled for Chiron's attention, kissed, his face went into shock, I'm pretty sure Dionysus peed his pants." Percy finished really fast.

"Dionysus was there?" Nico said with his face about to explode.

"Yes." Everyone busted out laughing.

"Alright guys, can we move on please?" Annabeth put her head onto her lap.

"Alright fine, Percy's it's your turn."

"Grover Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, Grover, I dare you and Juniper to kiss for 10 minutes without stopping for air." Juniper blushed and Grover's face paled. They got ready and Percy found a timer under his bed.

"Ready, set, go!" 10 minutes on the clock.

**30 minutes later**

Everyone was looking at the couple, the timer rung 20 minutes ago but they didn't seem to care.

"Grover…" Silence "GROVER!" Everyone yelled. Juniper and Grover jumped. They both blushed.

"How many minutes was that?" They both asked.

"30 minutes" Travis said bluntly. The couple paled and the rest of them laughed. After everyone settle down, it was Grover's turn.

"Okay Jason, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Grover had to think for a moment but then a light bulb went over his head.

"Besides, Piper, I dare you to kiss the next prettiest girl besides her." Piper had a angry look on her face but didn't complain. Jason went into shock but obeyed. He looked around the room, and went straight to Annabeth. Percy instantly knew what he was going to do so he jumped up from beside her and got out Riptide.

"Don't you dare." He pointed the sword at his throat. Everyone busted out laughing. The look on Jason's face was priceless. So he just walked over to Katie, kissed her lightly on the lips and walked back to Piper, and kissed her for 5 minuets. No one saw the jealous look on Travis's face.

"Well I think that's enough for one night don't you?" Leo said.

"Yeah I think we should do this again tomorrow." Piper piped up.** (A/N Pun intended.)**

"Already, goodnight guys" Percy said cheerfully. Everyone cleared out of Percy's cabin. The boyfriends walked their girlfriends to their cabins and walked back to their own cabins.

**Well I hope you guys liked this story. Don't forget, the reviews and favorite button are there because it's for your use. Remember, the faster you like, the faster the chapter!**


End file.
